


Pourquoi mettre des mots dessus

by malurette



Category: Chouette de classe
Genre: First Meetings, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, Tomboy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ah, les certitudes de la jeunesse innocente ! Si Rose dit qu'elle s'appele Claude, un point c'est tout, ça n'est pas Jamila qui discutera dessus.





	Pourquoi mettre des mots dessus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le rose et le blanc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346724) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Pourquoi mettre des mots dessus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Chouette de Classe   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Claude & Jamila  
>  **Genre :** presque gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Collin, Victorieux, Gagnaire et Cambau-Espagne ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** o9, « _a couple you probably shipped before you knew what shipping was_ » pour Femslash February   
> **Notes :** …ce qui était vrai à l’époque où je voyais Claude comme une fille, mais si maintenant je le prends plus comme transboy, ça tombe à l’eau ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Les nouveaux voisins sont venus se présenter juste après avoir emménagé. Ils ont une fille unique un peu plus âgée que Jamila qui s’appelle Rose. Renfrognée, elle salue à peine la famille et ne parle à personne. Mais dès le lendemain, loin des adultes Claude se présente à nouveau.   
« Salut, je viens d’arriver dans le quartier. Tu pourras me montrer ce qu’il y a savoir ? »  
De façon un peu directe, mais beaucoup plus aimable que la veille ; Jamila aime bien son côté franc. Elle l’appellera toujours Claude, jamais Rose ; elle l’aime déjà beaucoup.   
Claude est quelqu’un d’unique dans la vie de Jamila : pas comme une grande sœur, pas comme les autres filles qui jacassent beaucoup, et sûrement pas comme les garçons non plus qui se moquent de loin et ne sont pas gentils du tout. Claude lui témoigne plus d’attention que quiconque. 

Claude aime bien la petite Jamila et l’a vite prise sous son aile. Elle est mignonne et donne envie de la protéger, d’en prendre soin. C’est bizarre ; Claude n’a jamais hésité à se battre pour rabattre son caquet à un sale type qui dit du mal de n’importe qui, ses copains ou juste des gamins malchanceux.   
Elle, c’est différent, c’est spécial. Claude traîne plutôt avec des garçons, d’habitude. C’est la première fois qu’une fille l’intéresse autant.   
Claude n’a pas envie d’avoir une petite sœur : beurk ! Mais sa petite voisine devient son amie. C’est curieux, mais allez, pourquoi pas… Quant à l’idée d’avoir une petite fiancée ? beurk aussi ! C’est bien des idées de fille ça, et vraiment pas son truc. 

Claude préfère ne pas trop se demander quelle est sa relation avec Jamila. Jamila apprend vite à ne plus demander pourquoi. Il n’y a pas besoin de mots pour ça…


End file.
